


The Crazy Olympics

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Die Sendung mit der Maus
Genre: Crazy Olympics, Die Maus, GBC, Gen, Verrückte Olympiade, elephant - Freeform, mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the GBC video game 'Die Maus - Verrückte Olympiade'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Olympics

It was the year 2000, and the mouse, elephant, duck and rabbit were sitting in a dark storage room. The mouse had called them all for a secret meeting, but the others were unsure of what was going to happen. They only knew one thing, they were pretty annoyed. They hadn't been able to go the Olympics, held in Sydney, which they had been looking forward to going to for quite some time.  
"I've got a solution to our Olympic problem," the mouse said, standing on top of a crate.  
"Yeah yeah," said the duck sarcastically, "I bet you do."  
"No, I really do. May I present to you... the Crazy Olympics!" the mouse said, pointing to a diagram he'd drawn behind him. It was a map of Europe.  
"The Crazy Olympics?" the elephant asked, "What's that?"  
"It's a seperate event," the mouse said, "We're going to be holding in Europe this year, alongside the 2000 Sydney Olympics."  
"But what's the point of that?" the rabbit said.  
"Well, you see rabbit," the mouse replied, "Sydney is so far away, we haven't been able to get any tickets to go to Australia to see any of the events. So I thought, hey! Why not host our own events? It should be easy enough."  
"It's all very well," the rabbit said, "Making a Crazy Olympics, but does anyone want to be in them?"  
"Why yes, rabbit. I already have offers from several countries in Europe," the mouse replied, "Who want to part of the Crazy Olympics."  
"I wanna compete!" the elephant said.  
"I'll keep the score," the duck said, "I'm good at that."  
"Excellent, elephant, duck," said the mouse, "We have had many offers already, but you can do that too. Can you guys see, these Crazy Olympics are sure to be a success!"  
"If you say so," the rabbit said.  
"This is gonna be awesome," the elephant jumped into the air.  
"That settles it then," the mouse said, "The Crazy Olympics will begin in two weeks! Make sure you guys don't miss it!"  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world," the elephant smiled. More offers came flooding in from Europe in the following days, as more and more countries wanted to join the Crazy Olympics.  
\---  
Meanwhile in Australia, a grey squirrel slammed his fist on the desk. News of the Crazy Olympics had reached Sydney fast.  
"Another Olympics?!" the squirrel yelled, "Where? Why?!"  
"In Germany, sir," a kangaroo answered, "Their own Olympic games in Europe."  
"Europe?!" the squirrel said, "What's wrong with our Olympics?!"  
"They say Australia is so far away, they don't want to come here," a koala said, "It's this orange mouse, he's running the show."  
The koala handed a picture of the mouse and the elephant to the squirrel.  
"He's pretty famous in Germany," the koala said, "Got his own TV show and everything."  
"I don't care!" the squirrel said, "We need to shut down these 'Crazy Olympics'. It threatens our real Olympics. We need to go and shut down this cheap German knock-off."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the kangaroo said, "We don't want to be interfering now, we could give our own Olympic games a bad image."  
"I don't care!" yelled the squirrel, "We need to go and shut down these 'Crazy Olympics' once and for all! And you guys are going to help me do it!"


End file.
